Be-intehaan
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This is a KaVi/KeVi story. My first try on them. Aur jahan tak story ka sawal hai woh main summarize nahi kar sakti. Mujhe khud nahi pata ki aage kya kya hoga humare KaVi ke zindagi mein. Do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Some of you know me, but not many of you do. Main ek SachVi fan hoon, lekin main yeh story KaVi/KeVi pe likh rahi hoon. Maine Neha se promise kiya tha toh main apna promise tod nahi paayi. **_

**_Main KaVi ke stories padhti hoon, lekin maine kabhi apni zindagi mein unpe nahi likha hai. Yeh pehli baar likhne jaa rahi hoon. Sorry for all the mistakes and i hope you will find it interesting. _**

**_Here is the little info about the story..._**

**_Sachin aur Purvi best friends hain issi liye aap yeh mat samajh lena ki yeh ek SachVi story hai._**

**_Here you go..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sachin entered the Bureau and became shocked seeing Purvi doing her work. He pinched himself and went near her. She turned to him and he gave her a confused look.<strong>_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Main koi sapna dekh raha hoon ya tumne aaj koi sapna nahi dekha?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab tum aaj itni jaldi kaise?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Sachin- Aaj apne Rajkumar ka sapna nahi aaya kya?_

_Purvi- Arre, aaya na. Hamesha aata hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir itni jaldi kaise aa gayi tum? I mean mujhse bhi jaldi?_

_Purvi- Woh kya hai na, Sachin? Aaj pata nahi kaise main jaldi uth gayi. Aisa lag raha hai jaise mera sapna pura hone wala hai._

_Sachin- Uss sapne wale ko dekhne ka sapna?_

_Purvi- Main hamesha ek ladke ko apne sapne mein dekhti hoon. I know yeh fairy tale jaisa lag raha hai, lekin sach mein main har raat usse apne sapne mein dekhti hoon._

_Sachin- Yaar, sapna sapna hota hai._

_Purvi- I know, lekin mujhe aaj aisa lag raha hai ki mere sapne ka Rajkumar aaj mere saamne aayega._

_**Sachin slapped his forehead in disbelief.**_

_Purvi- Tumhe yeh lagta hai na ki main apne Rajkumar ko asli zindagi mein nahi dekh paahungi?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyunki sapne mein aane wala log asli zindagi mein nahi aata._

_Purvi- Dekh lena tum. Bahut jald woh mujhe milega._

_Sachin- Haan, dekh lunga. Lekin pehle apna gaadi thik karo._

_Purvi- Kya hua hai meri gaadi ko?_

_Sachin- Main abhi abhi dekh ke aa raha hoon. Tire puncture hua hai piche ka._

_Purvi- Arre aise kaise tire puncture ho gaya? Pichle hafte hi toh maine change kiya tha._

_Sachin- I don't know. Maine wohi kaha jo maine dekha._

_Purvi- Yaar, meri gaadi thik kardo na._

_Sachin- Don't be so needy, Purvi. Jab apna Rajkumar mil jaayega toh usse kehna. _

_Purvi- Yaar, mere pas abhi paise nahi hain._

_Sachin- Haan toh tumhare sab cards kahan gaya?_

_Purvi- Ghar pe bhul aayi._

_Sachin(taking out his wallet)- Natak mat karo. Kanjoos kahin ki._

**_He took out his wallet and she smiled. He gave her some money and she went from there. She was about to open the door, but someone else opened it from the outside and she got hit on her forehead. Sachin came to her and she turned to him while keeping her hand on her forehead. The person entered inside and looked at Purvi. She_****_ started crying and the person became shocked, but Sachin was used to it._**

_Sachin- Yaar, ro kyun rahi ho? Galati se lag gaya._

_Person- Haan, i am really sorry. Mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap..._

_Purvi(turning)- Arre kya pata nahi thaaa...?_

**_She became shocked to see the person and Sachin became confused. The person smiled seeing her expression._**

_Sachin- Kya...? Kya hua, Purvi?_

**_She didn't say anything and the person went to others. Sachin looked at him and then at Purvi. She was still in shock._**

_Sachin- Purvi, are you OK?_

_**She stared laughing while keeping her hand on her mouth and Sachin was surprised. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He didn't know how to stop her so he just stood there. After a while, she got separated and started jumping.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, i think tumhe hospital jaana chahiye. Chalo, mere tumhare saath chalta hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, tum keh rahe the na ki main apne sapne ke Rajkumar se nahi mil paahungi._

_Sachin- Haan, toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe mera Rajkumar mil gaya._

_Sachin- Abhi thodi der pehle toh mila nahi tha na?_

_Purvi- Abhi mil gaya._

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayi ho tum? Kabhi dekha nahi hai usse aur pagal ho gayi ho uske liye._

_Purvi- Maine usse dekha hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kab dekha tumne usse?_

_Purvi- Abhi._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha._

_Purvi- Arre, buddhu. Mera Rajkumar wohi hai jiske darvaja kholne se mujhe chot aayi._

_Sachin(pointing toward the person)- Matlab woh?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Huh! Kitna cute hai na? Bilkul sapne ki tarah._

**_He laughed hearing her._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Main jhut nahi bol rahi hoon. Woh wohi hai jo hamesha mere sapne mein aa kar mujhe sone nahi deta._

_Sachin(controlling his laughter)- OK, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Chalo na, usse baat karte hain._

_Sachin- Pehle gaadi thik karo._

_Purvi- Gaadi baad mein hota rahega. Pehle mera Rajkumar._

_Sachin- OK._

**_He wanted to laugh, but Purvi was serious so he controlled himself. They went to all others as the person was talking to them._**

_Sachin- Excuse me..._

**_The person turned and looked at him. Purvi smiled widely seeing him and Sachin noticed that._**

_Person- Hello, Inspector Sachin._

_Sachin- Aap mujhe jaante hain?_

_Person- Of course jaanta hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin kaise?_

_Person- Ab tumhe kaun nahi jaanta hoga? Tum ho hi itne handsome ki ladkiyan bhi..._

**_He looked at Purvi and she was still smiling._**

_Sachin- Nahi, yeh meri girlfriend nahi best friend hai. Inspector Purvi._

_Person- Ooh, toh tum ho Ispector Purvi. Har ladke ke jubaan par tumhara naam aur taarif hota hai._

**_Sachin looked at him surprisingly and Purvi still didn't say anything. Sachin shook her, so she looked at him._**

_Sachin- Waise, aap...?_

_Abhijeet- Sachin, yeh humara naya saathi hai._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Person- Inspector Kavin._

_Purvi(surprised)- Inspector Kavin?_

**_Everyone looked at her and Kavin smiled seeing her._**

_Kavin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi(dreamy)- Kya aap sach mein mujhse baat kar rahe hain?_

**_Sachin turned his head to another direction seeing her. Kavin became confused._**

_Kavin- Haan, main tumse baat kar raha hoon. Insaan hoon toh bol hunga hi na?_

_Purvi- Matlab aap mujhse... matlab mujh..._

**_She was just too happy to see him in reality._**

_Kavin- Lagta hai tum abhi bhi mujhse naraz ho. I am sorry, maine jaan bhuj kar darvaja nahi khola tha._

_Purvi(little dreamy)- Mujhe pata hai._

_Kavin- Tumhe chot aayi hai. Band aid laga lo._

**_She nodded and he walked from there. She remained standing and Sachin turned to her._**

_Sachin- Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha ki maine apne sapne ke Rajkumar ko asli zindagi mein dekha._

_Sachin- Purvi, ab yeh yahin kaam karne wala hai. Tum har din usse dekh paahogi. Lekin agar tumne apna gaadi thik nahi kiya toh problem ho jaayegi. Tum pehle tire thik karke aaho. Aane ke baad dekhte hain kya hota hai._

_Purvi- Main bas usse hi dekhte rehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhe CID officer nahi film actress banna chahiye tha. Bina paise agar itna natak kar rahi ho toh paison ke liye kya..._

_Purvi- Ooh, please. Thik hai, main jaa rahi hoon. Lekin mere aane se pehle yeh pata lagana ki mere Rajkumar ki zindagi mein kya kya chal raha hai._

_Sachin- Main naukar nahi hoon tumhara._

**_She went from there giving him an angry look. After some hours, she came back and saw Kavin alone on a chair using his phone. He was smiling reading something on the phone and she came to him. He looked up at her and she smiled._**

_Kavin- Arre, tum abhi tak yahin ho? Lunch le liye nahi gayi?_

_Purvi- Sachin bhi chala gaya?_

_Kavin- Haan. Sab chale gaye. Tum kyun nahi gayi?_

_Purvi- Main tire thik karne gayi thi._

_Kavin- Tire?_

_Purvi- Haan woh puncture ho gaya tha. _

_Kavin- OK._

_**He continued to use his phone and she just smiled seeing him. He again looked at her.**_

_Kavin- Love at first sight sunna hai?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Kavin- I think tumhe mujhse pyaar hua hai._

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya...? Kya keh rahe hain aap?_

_Kavin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Meri purani aadat hai mazak karna._

_Purvi- Mazak karna acchi baat hoti hai, lekin zyada mazak thik hai hota._

_Kavin- Tum meri senior ho ya main tumhara senior hoon?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

_Kavin- Main Sachin ke level ka hoon._

_Purvi- Toh aap mere senior huye._

_Kavin- Main tumhara senior hoon toh tum mujhe lecture kyun de rahi ho ki zyada mazak karna thik nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Sir, main lecture nahi de rahi hoon._

_Kavin- Lunch time hai toh main akele rehna chahta hoon, please._

_Purvi- Ji, sir._

**_She nodded and went from there. He looked at her and gave her an irritated look._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Aise ko CID officer banata kaun hai, yaar? Darvaje se takrane se roti hai. Naa toh height hai aur naahi hi weight. Idiot!_

_Purvi(in mind)- Bhala yeh kya baat huyi? Koi apne Rajkumari ke saath aise baat karta hai kya? Sapne mein toh meethi meethi baatein karta hai aur asliyat mein aisa. Maybe, Sachin sahi hai. Sapna sapna hi hota hai. Inhe dekh kar toh yeh nahi lagta ki woh mujhe thoda sa bhi pasand karte hain. Aur main yahan bina dekhe hi sapne mein hi inse pyaar karne lagi. Pagal ho gayi hoon main._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know zyada accha nahi tha, lekin main yeh aaj hi post kar dena chahti thi toh jaldi jaldi mein itna hi likh paayi. Agar aap log chahte ho ki main yeh story continue karoon toh review karna. Agar maine yeh story continue kiya toh i promise you ki iss story mein at least ek chapter aisa aagega jahan aap padhte padhte rohoge. Really emotional..._**

**_Any ways, waiting for the reviews. Lets see ki story continue karni hai yaa nahi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Thank you very much to those who reviewed._**

**_Hope yeh chapter bhi aap sabko pasand aayega._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After sometimes, everyone came back to the Bureau and Kavin kept his phone away seeing them. Sachin and Purvi looked at each other with questions. Kavin came to them and smiled. Meanwhile, a man ran inside the Bureau and accidentally pushed Purvi. She tried to hold something for support and found Kavin's arm. She held her arm tightly and Kavin gave her a look. She pulled her hand back to herself and turned to the other man.<strong>_

_Person(to Duo)- I am so sorry, sir._

_Abhijeet- Tum Inspector Dushyant ho?_

_Kavin- Haan, sir. Yeh mera..._

_Abhijeet- Maine issi pucha hai tumse nahi._

**_Kavin turned to another side quietly and Sachin smiled seeing Purvi as she was feeling sad seeing Kavin's expression._**

_Dushyant- Haan, sir. Main hi hoon Inspector Dushyant._

_Duo- Welcome to CID Mumbai, Dushyant._

_Dushyant- Thank you, sir._

_Kavin(in mind)- Mujhe toh kisine Welcome nahi bola toh phir Dushyant ko kyun bol rahe hain? Kaisa hain yeh log aur khaash karke yeh Purvi. She is so annoying. Pata nahi CID inspector kaise ban gayi. Lekin thanks god ki meri Junior hai varna mujhe iske orders maanne padhte aur pata nahi kya kya ho jaata._

**_He looked at her and she was busy introducing herself to Dushyant. Sachin was noticing all that._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Mujhe yeh toh pata hai ki Kavin Purvi ko pasand nahi karta, lekin phir bhi usse aise dekhne ki kya wajah ho sakti? Ab bas Bhagwan karein ki isse bhi Purvi se pyaar ho jaaye. Purvi ka ek hi sapna hai, isse asliyat mein apna banana. Hey Bhagwan, Purvi ko hamesha khushi dena._

**_Kavin went from there and Purvi looked at him. After introducing himself, Dushyant came to Kavin._**

_Dushyant- Yaar, tu itni jaldi kaise aa gaya? _

_Kavin- Main Dushyant nahi Kavin hoon. Mujhe hamesha time pe aane ki aadat hai. Tere jaise hamesha late hona mujhe pasand nahi hai._

_Dushyant- Ooh, please. Lecture mat de ab. Kitne acche hain na yahan pe sab log?_

_Kavin- Huh...!_

_Dushyant- Kya hua? Tujhe acche nahi lage kya?_

_Kavin- Nahi, yaar. Sab bahut acche hain. Lekin yeh ek hai jisse dekh ke bhi mujhe irritating feel hoti hai._

_Dushyant- Woh kaun?_

_Kavin(pointing to Purvi)- Woh!_

_Dushyant- Kya baat kar raha hai, yaar? Purvi hai na uska naam? _

_Kavin- Haan._

_Dushyant- Yaar, bahut acchi hai woh._

_Kavin- Acchi? Yaar, tune jaana hi kahan hai usse abhi tak._

_Dushyant- Haan toh tune kaunsa 4-5 ghante mein hi usse jaan liya? Tu bhi aa hi yahan aaya hai aur mujhe lagta hai ki tu Purvi ko galat samajh raha hai._

_Kavin- Yaar, chod yeh sab. Bata, kaise late ho gaya?_

_Dushyant- Arre yaar, woh Neha(Dushyant's sister) meri gaadi le kar kal college gayi thi aur accident karke aayi. _

_Kavin- Toh phir Neha ki gaadi ka kya hua?_

_Dushyant- Tire puncture hua tha._

_Kavin- Sabke gaadi ke tire puncture ho gaye the kya aaj?_

_Dushyant- Aur kiska hua hai?_

_Kavin- Woh Purvi ka hua tha._

_Dushyant- Tujhe kaise pata?_

_Kavin- Usne bataya mujhe._

_Dushyant- Tujhe aaye huye ek din bhi nahi hua hai aur Purvi sab kuch share karne lagi tujhse?_

_Kavin- Tu jaanta hai ki meri girlfriend hai toh phir kyun yeh sab...?_

_Dushyant- Accha, i am just kidding._

_Kavin- Dekh, main Riddhima se bahut pyaar karta hoon. Toh please bhul kar bhi mujhe kisi aur ke saath jodne ki koshish mar karna._

_Dushyant- Sorry, yaar. Aage se nahi bolungi kuch bhi._

_Kavin- Accha yeh late hone ki kahani main baad mein sun lunga. Pehle apna kaam kar._

_Dushyant- Tu bhi kar._

_Kavin- Tujhe orders dene ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Dushyant- Tujhe bhi mujhe orders dene ki zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Dushyant went from there and Kavin smiled at him. Purvi was looking at them so she saw him smiling. She smiled widely and Sachin was noticing that. She was standing near the door with a file on her hand and Sachin was coming to her, but someone opened the door. He got hit on his forehead just like Purvi and she came to him. The person came inside with an innocent look and looked at Sachin._**

_Purvi- Oh god, Sachin! Kitna khoon aa raha hai._

**_She looked at the person angrily and the person felt afraid thinking all will scold her._**

_Purvi- Aankhein nahi hai? Dikhta nahi hai kya tumhe? Agar nahi dikhta toh yahan kaise aa gayi?_

**_All looked at Purvi seeing her reaction and the person got tears on her eyes. Sachin turned and looked at the person. He smiled widely seeing her and the person also smiled._**

_Sachin- Arre Divya, tum...?_

_Divya- Sachin...!_

**_All looked at each other and Purvi came in front him._**

_Purvi- Tum isse dekh kar khush kyun ho rahe ho, Sachin? Iske kaaran tumhe itni chot aayi hai aur tum..._

_Sachin- Purvi, maine bataya tha na tumhe apni dost Divya ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Haan, toh?_

_Sachin- Yehi wohi hai. Meri dost._

_Purvi- Lekin iske wajah se tumhe chot..._

_Sachin- Chot toh tumhe bhi aayi thi na jab Kavin ne darvaja khola tha toh?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya? Tumne Kavin ko toh kuch nahi bola._

_Purvi- Kavin toh mere..._

_Sachin- Woh bhi accidentally ho gaya tha aur yeh bhi accidentally ho gaya hai. Tum Divya pe chillana band karo._

_Purvi- OK, thik hai. Ab nayi dost mil gayi hai toh mera kya kaam? Bye._

**_She gave the file on his hand and went out. Kavin laughed seeing her and Dushyant looked at him. He calmed himself seeing Dushyant and went to his work. After a while, Kavin got a call and he went outside to talk to the person. He was talking to the person while smiling, but saw Purvi crying at the corner. He continued his conversation, but his eyes were keep going to Purvi. He felt bad seeing her crying. He kept his phone away and came to her. She tried to wipe her tears seeing him, but couldn't. He took out his handkerchief and gave it to her. She looked at him and took the handkerchief from his hand. She wiped her tears and gave it back to him saying thank you. He gave her a look and sat beside her._**

_Kavin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Agar tum mujhe batana chaho toh bata sakti ho. Woh kya hai ki main kisi ko rota hua nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Kavin, Sachin ne mujhe hurt kiya._

_Kavin- Kaa... Kavin...? Any ways, kya kiya usne?_

_Purvi- Jab tak woh Divya nahi aayi thi tab tak main uski best thi aur abhi..._

**_She again cried and took the handkerchief from his hand. She wiped her tears and again gave it to him._**

_Kavin- Tum..._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai Sachin ki aur meri dosti tab se hai jab se maine CID join ki._

_Kavin- Tu...m..._

_Purvi- Main tumhe tum nahi bol sakti kya?_

_Kavin(acting as smiling)- Haan, haan. Tum bula sakti ho, tum mujhe._

_Purvi- Thank you. _

_Kavin- Pehle apne saare aanshu toh saaf karo._

**_She wiped her face and wiped her hands on her pant._**

_Kavin(in mind)- OMG! Kaisi ladki hai yeh? CID inspector kaise ban gayi yeh?_

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai Kavin, mera dost sirf ek Sachin hi hai. Aur ab se toh woh bhi uss Divya ka ho gaya._

_Kavin- Dekho, tum chinta mat karo. Sachin aisa nahi lagta mujhe. I think he really cares for you._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai, Kavin. Socha nahi tha ki Sachin aisa badal jaayega._

**_She again cried and he really felt bad for her. He couldn't see anyone crying in front him_**

_Kavin- Yaar, rona band karo._

_Purvi(looking at him)- Tumne mujhe yaar kaha?_

_Kavin- Haan._

_Purvi- Matlab ab se hum dost?_

_Kavin- Ahh... Woh... OK!._

_Purvi- Really? We are friends, right?_

_Kavin- Yes._

**_She hugged him and he became shocked. Sachin was used to it, but it was his first experience with Purvi. He pushed her a little bit indirectly and smiled in front her._**

_Purvi- Ek baat boloon?_

_Kavin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Tum bahut cute ho._

_Kavin- Haan?_

_Purvi- You are so cute. I love you._

**_She didn't know what made her said that, but she smiled after realizing what she said. He laughed at her as he thought she was just joking._**

_Kavin- Purvi, i think ab humein andar chalta chahiye._

_Purvi- OK!_

**_He went inside while laughing and she remained smiling._**

_Purvi- Yaar, maine kaise bol diya i love you aise hi? I mean mujhe himmat kahan se mili? But jo bhi ho. Maine keh toh diya. Kavin bhi hassa matlab phasa. Matlab woh bhi mujhe pasand karta hai. Yeah!_

**_She started jumping like a little kid._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Hmm... Pata nahi kaisa hai, lekin i hope koi padhte padhte so na gaye hon. I hope it turned out to be a good chapter. If not then tell me freely._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At The Evening<em>**

**_All got ready to go home and Sachin came to Purvi. She turned to another direction seeing him._**

_Sachin- Ab yeh natak kis liye, re?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Jaaho uss Divya ke pas. Tumhari dost hai na woh?_

_Sachin- Tum jealous ho rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Oh, please. I don't love you._

_Sachin- I don't love you, too._

_Purvi- Then?_

_Sachin- Yaar, Purvi..._

_Purvi- Tumhe pata hai mujhe kitna bura laga jab tumne mujhe daanta?_

_Sachin- Maine kab daanta tumhe?  
><em>

_Purvi- Tumne kaha ki chillana band karo._

_Sachin- Haan toh yeh daant thoda na hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya tha woh?_

_Sachin- Yaar, main toh bas itna keh raha tha ki tum Divya ko gaali mat do. _

_Purvi- Lekin tumhe chot aayi thi, yaar._

_Sachin- Toh kya tumhe nahi aayi thi jab Kavin ne darvaja khola tha toh?_

_Purvi- I don't care, Sachin. I love Kavin. Lekin tum toh Divya se pyaar nahi karte na?  
><em>

_Sachin- Nahi karta, lekin woh meri sabse acchi dost hai._

_Purvi- Mujhse bhi acchi?_

_Sachin- Aahhh... Maybe._

**_She hit him on his shoulder with an angry face and Sachin laughed._**

_Sachin- Nahi, yaar. Tumse accha koi nahi ho sakta._

_Purvi- Natak kar rahe ho na?_

_Sachin- Natak nahi, yaar. Sach mein. Tum meri sabse acchi dost ho._

_Purvi- Sachchi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi(smiling)- Okay! Waise tumhe pata hai aaj kya hua?_

_Sachin- Kya hua? Sab naye officers aaye._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin meri personal life mein bhi kuch hua._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Maine Kavin ko i love you bol diya._

_Sachin(shocked)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan. Aur tumhe pata hai usne kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Nahi. Kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Woh muskuraya._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata? I think he likes me._

_Sachin(laughing)- Really?_

_Purvi- Arre, kyun? Kya burai hai mujh mein?_

_Sachin- Pehle toh aisi choti choti baatein ko serious lena chod do tum._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh Purvi ki Kavin ke muskurane se yeh saabit nahi hota that he likes you._

_Purvi- Tumhara matlab kya hai ki woh mujhe pasand nahi karta._

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai, lekin woh aaj hi toh aaya hai. Pehle dost ban jaaho. Sachcha pyaar dosti ke baad hi hota hai._

_Purvi- Hum already dost ban gaye hain, Sachin._

_Sachin- Kab?_

_Purvi- Jab main gusse mein bahar gayi thi na tab main ro rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki mujhe laga ki tumne mujhse natak ki dosti ki hai._

_Sachin- Itni gandi soch hai tumhari?_

_Purvi- I am sorry na, yaar._

_Sachin- Accha toh kya hua?_

_Purvi- Mujhe rota dekh woh mere pas aaya aur apna rumaal di usne mujhe._

_Sachin- Phir?_

_Purvi- Thodi der baad humari dosti ho gayi._

_Sachin- Dosti aise hoti hai?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Kya hum puch kar dost banne the?_

_Purvi- Hum toh bas aise hi ho gaye the._

_Sachin- Toh phir? Purvi, mere khayal se sachchi dosti apne aap hi hota hai. Puchne ke baad ki dosti sirf time pass hota hai._

_Purvi- Toh main kya karoon?_

_Sachin- Intazaar!_

_Purvi- Intazaar?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Kiski intazaar? Kis baat ki intazaar?_

_Sachin- I am sorry, but i don't think ki Kavin tumhe sach mein apni dost banana chahta hai._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Arre, buddhu. Kuch din ruko. Usse acche se baat karo aur ab yeh mat kehna ki tum usse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Aaj hi aaya hai woh. Agar abhi se i love you bol dogi toh woh sochega ki tum pagal ho aur woh kabhi tumse dosti nahi karega._

_Purvi- Toh kya main usse dur rahoon?_

_Sachin- Itna dur bhi mat raho. Lekin limits ke saath raho. Tum uske nazar mein ek acchi CID officer, dost, junior aur senior banke dikhao._

_Purvi- Main kiski Senior hoon?_

_Sachin- Divya, Ishita, Mayur, Vansh, Karan, aur Vii..._

_Purvi- Bas bas samajh gayi main._

_Sachin- Samajh gayi na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh phir waqt ko bhi samjho aur ghar chalo. Sab chale gaye hain._

_Purvi- Haan, chalo._

**_Both of them went from there._**

**_The Next Day_**

**_Sachin and Purvi entered the Bureau and found Kavin talking to someone on the phone. Purvi smiled seeing him and looked at Sachin._**

_Sachin- Control ka meaning jaanti ho na?_

_Purvi- Pata hai mujhe._

_Sachin- OK, then._

_Purvi- Ek baar good morning kehke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Huh!_

**_Purvi walked toward Kavin while smiling and Sachin went to the bathroom._**

_Kavin(on phone)- Kya baat kar rahi ho, yaar?... Sach mein?_

**_Kavin hadn't seen her and Purvi was waiting for him to finish his conversation._**

_Kavin- Tum kal hi aa rahi ho?... Accha, thik hai. Main tumhe airport mein lene aahunga... Zaroorat kaise nahi hai, Riddhima? Pyaar karta hoon tumse. Agar tumhe lene bhi nahi aahunga toh kaise chalega?_

**_Purvi was too shocked while as teary hearing him._**

_Kavin- Riddhima, i love you and i will always do. Nahi jee sakta ab tumhare bina. Tumhare aate hi main tumhare parents se baat karne wala hoon shaadi ke liye._

**_Purvi ran from there and Sachin was also coming from the bathroom. She hugged him while crying and Sachin was shocked. Kavin turned hearing her cry as she was crying really loud._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Ab isse kya hua? Pata nahi Sachin kaise sehen kar pata hoga isse._

**_He again turned around and resumed his conversation with Riddhima._**

_Sachin(hugging her)- Kya hua, Purvi? Ro kyun rahi ho? Batao mujhe. Kya hua?_

**_She got separated and looked at him teary. He wiped her tears and made her sit on a chair. He sat on his keens while holding her hands._**

_Sachin- Batao mujhe. Kya hua aisa ki tum 2 minutes mein rone lagi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh Kavin..._

_Sachin- Kavin ne kuch bola?_

**_She shook her head._**

_Sachin- Toh phir kya hua?_

_Purvi- Woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta._

_Sachin- Yeh toh humein pehle se hi pata hai._

_Purvi- Lekin humein yeh pata nahi tha, Sachin ki ussi girlfriend hai._

_Sachin(sadly)- Uski girlfriend hai?_

_Purvi- Haan. Woh dekho, ussi se baat kar raha hai abhi._

**_She pointed toward Kavin and he was still talking with Riddhima._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum chinta mat karo._

_Purvi- Kaise naa karoon, Sachin? Sapne mein har roz usse hi dekhti hoon aur asliyat mein..._

**_She again cried. He hugged her and looked toward Kavin. Kavin kept his phone away while smiling and came to Sachin and Purvi._**

_Kavin- Kya hua, guys?_

**_Purvi was about to go, but Kavin held her wrist. She looked at him surprisingly and Sachin looked at both of them._**

_Kavin(leaving her hand)- Sorry..._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin._**

_Kavin- Batao na mujhe bhi ki kya hua._

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hua hai, Kavin._

_Kavin- Kuch toh hua hai, Sachin. Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi(rudely)- Aapke liye jaanna zaroori nahi hai, sir._

_Kavin(surprised)- Ooookkay!_

**_Kavin went to his work._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main ab Kavin se dur rehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyun kya, Sachin? Main uske karib reh kar usse bhul nahi sakti. _

_Sachin- Toh ab tum usse bhulna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata ki main kya boloon. Lekin main sirf tumhe haste huye dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Agar tumhare jaisa dost sabko miltna na, Sachin toh..._

_Sachin- Arre, bas bas. Zyada tarif mat karo meri._

**_She smiled while wiping her tears._**

_Sachin- Makeup karne ka samaan laayi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kyun?_

_Sachin- Sorry to say, lekin ab tumhe muh dhona hoga. Aur tumhara saara makeup..._

_Purvi- Sachin, main makeup nahi karti._

_Sachin- What a joke? Very funny. Hahaha..._

**_She went to the bathroom while giving him a look. He smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya, Bhagwan? Maine aapse Purvi ki khushi mangi thi aur Purvi ko rula diya aapne. Agar sapna pura nahi ho sakta tha toh sapna dekhaya hi kyun aapne? Bhagwan, please. Purvi ko har khushi milna chahiye. Thodi alag hai, lekin dil ki bahut saaf hai. Usse uska pyaar dijiye._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Jaanti hoon, guys. Ek bhi KaVi scene nahi hai, lekin kahani ki shuruyant abhi abhi huyi hai. Aa aage shuru hoga KaVi ki love story. Intazaar karna hoga. Sorry!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Guys, i am sorry. I know i am late. But time nahi tha. Tha bhi toh likh nahi paayi. Sorry!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some days has passed and Kavin's life was little different now. Purvi used to ignored him so she didn't know what was wrong with him.<strong>_

_**One Day, In The Bureau**_

_Dushyant- Dekh, Kavin. Aisa reh kar kuch nahi hone wala hai._

_Kavin- Toh aur kya karoon main, Dushyant? Tune kabhi pyaar nahi kiya hai toh tujhe nahi pata ki mujhe kaisa feel ho raha hai._

_Dushyant- Maine pyaar kiya nahi hai, magar iska matlab yeh nahi ki mujhe tera dard nahi pata. Tujhe dekh kar pata chalta hai mujhe sab kuch._

_Kavin- Dushyant, chod yaar yeh sab baatein. Kaam karte hain._

_Dushyant- Baatein toh choddenge hum, lekin kya tu Riddhima ko yaad karna chod sakta hai?_

_Kavin- Main usse kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_Dushyant- Dekh, woh ab kuch dino mein shaadi karke chali jaayegi. Uske baad tu kya karega? Abhi toh bas usne tujhe choda hai._

_Kavin- Usne apni marzi se mujhe nahi choda hai, OK?  
><em>

_Dushyant- Toh phir kyun choda? Kya tune choda hai?_

_Kavin- Nahi._

_Dushyant- Toh phir usne hi toh choda tha tujhe._

_Kavin- Yaar, woh apne parents ke liye yeh shaadi kar rahi hai._

_Dushyant- Lekin kar toh rahi hai na?_

_Kavin- Kya soch raha hai tu, yaar? Agar kal Neha teri baat naa maan kar kisi aur se pyaar vyaar karegi toh tujhe bura lagega ya nahi?_

_Dushyant- Obviously lagega._

_Kavin- Toh phir? Har Maa Baap apne bachche ke liye accha hi sochte hain. Riddhima ke parents ne bhi uske liye mujhse accha insaan chuna hoga. Woh khush rahe mujhe utna hi chahiye._

_Dushyant- Aur teri khushi ka kya?_

_Kavin- Main? Yaar, main ek CID officer hoon. Kabhi bhi mar sakta hoon. Abhi bhi mar sakta hoon aur 10-20 saal baad bhi mar sakta hoon._

_Dushyant- Kya tu kabhi usse bhul paayega?_

_Kavin- Maine usse sachche dil se pyaar kiya hai, yaar. Waqt lagega, lekin tu chinta mat kar. Kavin naam hai mera. Nothing is impossible for Kavin._

_Dushyant- Good!_

_Kavin- Ab kaam karein?_

_Dushyant- Nahi toh kya ACP sir ki daant khayi hai?_

_**Kavin smiled and Dushyant turned to go, but he saw Sachin and Purvi. Kavin also saw them and Dushyant smiled.**_

_Dushyant- Good morning!_

_Sachin- Kya good morning, yaar? Yahan itna sab kuch ho raha tha aur humein kaanon kaan khabar tak nahi? This is not done!_

_Kavin- Yaar, Sachin. Dushyant ki galti nahi hai. Maine manna kiya tha usse._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Kavin- Kyunki main kisi ka sympathy nai chahta._

_Purvi- Dega bhi kaun tumhe sympathy? Main toh nahi dene wali._

_Kavin- Sab tumhare jaise nahi hote._

_Sachin- Right! Sab Purvi jaise nahi hote._

_Purvi- Matlab kya hai tum dono ka?_

_Dushyant- Guys, ab ladna mat plz._

_Purvi- Hum lad nahi rahe hain, sir? Dosti hai yeh._

_Dushyant- Kavin bhi tumhara dost hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_Dushyant- Pata nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Kavin- Yaar, kya tum bhi isse baatein kar rahe ho? Chalo._

**_Kavin pulled Dushyant from there. Purvi was staring at Kavin._**

_Sachin- Ab tumhe kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kavin ke andar pehla pyaar ko khone ka dard hai, lekin woh phir bhi aise baatein kar raha hai jaise usse koi fark hi nahi padhta._

_Sachin- Yaar, aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki usse sirf laga ho ki woh uss... Kya naam tha uska?_

_Purvi- Riddhima._

_Sachin- Haan, Riddhima. Usse pyaar karta hai, lekin asli mein real feelings hi naa ho._

_Purvi- Pata nahi. Mujhe toh bahut taklif huyi thi jab mujhe pata chala tha ki Kavin kisi aur se pyaar karta hai. Lekin yahan toh Riddhima ki shaadi tak hone wali hai._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Yeh Divya kahan gayi?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Order dena hai usse?_

_Purvi- Main usse orders nahi deti._

_Sachin- Sabse zyada ussi ko deti ho. Divya yeh karo, Divya woh karo, Divya woh file update karo, blah blah blah..._

_Purvi- Main aisa nahi karti, OK?_

_Sachin- Kya karti ho aur kya nahi, yeh toh sirf mujhe hi pata hai._

_Purvi- Waise bahut pyaar karte ho apni Divya ko?_

_Sachin- Of course. After all, tumhare baad toh woh hi aati hai mere liye._

_Purvi- Accha toh thik hai. Kaam karte hain. OK?_

_Sachin- OK!_

**_After some days, Riddhima got married, but Kavin was not that much happy or sad. Actually, he had never loved her. His attractive towards her made him thinks that he loves her. Purvi was happy thinking she now got a chance to get her prince. One day, Kavin was coming to the Bureau and saw Purvi standing at the side of the road._**

_Kavin(in mind)- Yeh Purvi hi hai na? Haan, yeh toh Purvi hi hai. Lekin yeh yahan kya kar rahi hai? Waise kuch kaam karti toh nahi hai. Hamesha sawal karti rehti hai. Sir, ab hum kya karein? Sir, ab hum uska pata kaise lagahenge? Sir, yeh kaise karenge?, sir, woh kaise karenge? OMG! Sar dard kar deti hai kabhi kabhi toh. Lekin jo bhi ho, puchta hoon ek baar ki kya problem hai._

**_He went in front her and stopped the car. She looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Tum yahan?_

_Kavin- Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?_

_Kavin- Sawal maine pehle pucha hai._

_Purvi- Toh jawab main pehle mang rahi hoon._

_Kavin- God! OK! Maine tumhe yahan akele road ke bichon bich dekha toh puche aaya hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun? Tumhe meri itni fikar kyun hai?_

_Kavin- Kya matlab kyun hai? Mera farz hai logon ko safe rakhna._

_Purvi, Don't forget ki main bhi ek CID officer hoon._

_Kavin- I know, lekin sirf naam ki CID officer. Koi kaam toh karti nahi ho kabhi._

_Purvi- Main koi kaam nahi karti? Main?_

_Kavin- Ji, haan, Madam. Aap!_

_Purvi- Dekho, main yahan ek zaroori kaam se aayi hoon._

_Kavin- Kaisa kaam?_

_Purvi- Tumhe kyun batau?_

_Kavin- Do not forget, Miss. Purvi! I am your Senior!_

**_Purvi laughed and he looked at her like what the..._**

_Kavin- Has kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki tum bahut funny ho._

_Kavin- Main funny?_

_Purvi- Haan. Thoda nahi. Bahut funny._

_Kavin- Funny kaise hoon main?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi._

_Kavin- Nahi, nahi. Batao na. How am i funny?_

_Purvi- You are not funny! You are handsome!_

**_He looked at her while smiling and she turned to other side._**

_Purvi- I mean..._

_Kavin(coming toward her)- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Dekho, Kavin. Main yahan apna ek important kaam karne aayi hoon._

_Kavin- Kaisa important kaam?_

_Purvi- Abhi nahi bata sakti._

_Kavin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki nahi bata sakti._

_Kavin- You love me, na?_

_Purvi- What?_

_Kavin- Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, right?_

_Purvi- Kisne bola yeh? Yeh afwa kisne phelayi hai?_

_Kavin(holding her hand)- Kitne dino tak apne jazbaat chupa ke rakhogi?_

_Purvi- Dekho, abhi maiii..._

_Kavin- Tum kya?_

_Purvi- Main woh..._

**_Kavin wanted to laugh seeing her reaction, but Purvi was being serious. She saw a man coming toward them, so she pushed him._**

_Kavin- Arre...!_

_Purvi- Mera khabri aa gaya._

_Kavin(confused)- Khabri?_

_Purvi- Tum jaaho._

_Kavin- Arre main bhi toh CID officer hoon._

_Purvi- Dekho, yahan tumhara koi kaam nahi hai. Agar late ho jaahoge toh ACP sir daantenge._

_Kavin- Meri itni fikar?_

_Purvi- Jaaho matlab jaaho na?_

_Kavin- OK, jaa raha hoon._

**_He sat on the car and went from there._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- I know utna accha nahi hai aur naahi lamba hai. But i tried my best. Review karna._**


End file.
